leader in your midst: nona
by Evil seductresss
Summary: its all up and vompleated gosh tyt tooksome time biut i think its a good front to another untold srory ...its a long tie in the makin its on mag da art and vk and all that funn stuff i need readers plzzz...leave evoews possibly REVISED AND COMPLEATED!


_**-**_ _ **four years current**_ _ **-**_

a tail slapped the ground in her round of worrying. brooding rather. there wasnt a moment not worrying about some situation that could erupt into negativity. she knew she shouldn't dig into not just what seemed moments ago that the unthinkable happened. sure the other night fury dragons could fly out past her cabge opening carefree, enjoining a barely won survival yet again at the claws of a very dangerous dragon, but they couldn't feel the pain she felt watching it happen. of all dragons shed been those closest and had the longest friendship with the other to have died. no not a traditional attack; a casual thoughtless movement fueled by a simple act to get her out of its way, a round of needle spines of a deadly nadder by the name of sabrinathmorpher to put to eternal slumber the dragon she cared about. it didnt seem possible but it was. muddy brown scaled obuekhov memorized that final moment repeatedly until she could bear it no more. shed been her closest friend for a long time.

ever sience originally meaning to be an assassin sent by another dragoness, theyd allied and recognized how truly wrong the night furys in thier frightening masses were held sway by unseen forces. around the passing of silverwingthefry did they figure out it was more that. the moon was the true birth of making followers and a lead dragon. itd only affected silverwings mind when he looked at it absently one angered night. four yeard from his terrors and his puppet leader dragoness woes, the one now keeping to himself inhabiting tis nest vipre came the most treacherous but the one befire her. "marrowsnaneer: and it stuck with you. nearly was out dinfal/ the rest of the furys were freed after you were. thank goodness for that." nona not so long ago was that third horrid leader. made worse by the fact none of her best friends knew what happened to her until brought together under the ruler now heading them all.

nona later revealed shed committed some very unpleasant things and how they all knew just before her hold was broken shed tried to kill korin. the good thing s that theyd succeeded by not only the leader but her followers additionally. a victory and so quick a defeat emotionally that great battles could be won but to save a best dragon...the could not. thier was a disease to thier kind traced through an attack, led by vipre of addicting flowers the whole nest was nearly eased by the flowers in one swoop rather then the four years the god protectors followers tried it, if it wasnt for the of a single rebellious dragoness willing to go against her friebs to stay theyd been long gone. it traveled by touch. from the attackers then to nona then all of them. not surprisingly the brainless furys here coudnt learn the concept of keep your scales to yourself then.

a close thing for certain. the threat of aranidaes dragons like an ominous batwinged shadow still loomed. obuekhovs reclusive yellow and black fury not take her with them and fight the nadders better? for that none coudve been saved. they'd buried nona with a while couwd observing. dragons present to remember her passing. the ruler korin had been present as well, after being manipulated bhy law azeros aranidae into a useful spy and take over, stride in and remind silemt ost f the time. how must that young son of the moons first leader feel going through all this bloodshed? obuekhov simply sobbed into abydos wings. shed never actually took up thay secretive males offer to be mates. it threw obuekhov the previous. theyd been followers for loaw okar originally on tie own ways making right the land, or so theyd been brainwashed to think.

but theyd but learned the fust leader through the moons will wiped thier minds and replacing it with evil and killing blood-lust to use them all as he wished. mere tools on wings and tons of lies. but theyd grown during all thi betrayal and for to tell about it. finally after aranidaes fall from power (hed lurked far back in the crowd a shade of concerned) they had peace. and her recent conversation with snodussen before becoming her rightful self still gave obuekhov a nasty spurt of foreboding shudders...

* * *

 ** _-one year ago from present peace-_**

"the beat of my heart covered by a truly unique sheen of overlapping white scales. a solid heart now" the voice spoke aloud to herself above the roaring of the constant roiling sound filling her ear frills atop her anvil head. "it all just...falls into place like my paws on the stone beneath me. i cant believe i didnt see this all sooner. the truth; for i am free to be whole im meant to be. no wonder i like the power inside me for i felt tapped earlier in my time before now." a set of orbs snapped open to gaze around her current setting. "that other dragoness would never believe me when i say it feels _oh_ so good to be in her place." a thrill of that divine lust shed been granted by the one up above as the words left her jaws in a happy breathless hiss. "a _leader!"_ loaw perna marrowsaneer snodussen, third leader of the followers made so just moments ago, knew she had enemies. the first leader shed seen hen shed been a blind fool was the backstabbing ranak branarr. hers was a big brute named deathbringer alterious, with strong ties to a once living dragoness by the pretty name of nightflight versel.

he liked to think that remained a secret, the foolish brute, but the newest leader was well aware of his scheming. let him. it held merit to let your lesser minded followers have thier secrets. you could better use then for that when the time came. she knew then deathbringer wanted to kill her as a free fury, now hed have to learn obedience as her leader now that perseverins lucky accident made her see. just the fact sje was in a position of supreme complete power as the top fury and best claw fighter put him in hos place for good. unlike loaw dagnys savage reign to make her ignorant to what plans her followers might hatch against her, snodussen would deal with loaw nezere alterious if his own schemes rose to something actually considered devious: she wasnt worried about the silly mass of muscle until then. thats how smart she was. it also why that preposterously self-certain dragon abydos loaw persevek wer whedab of the free furys thought hed been so wise.

risk his yellow and black striped neck saving two humans from information gathering at the claws of her former deranged leader perseverin? please. hed told her followers to keep sharp snouts alert for his scale patterns so he could be brought before her and the shadow in its cave. but no furys needed to know about **that**. shed been intelligent enough to also know that things were never quite the same togetherness as hed established under the first leader, that many a follower resented her for her nucience against them but her past couldnt be helped. or the opinions of her dragons. through the link to the stars she saw that perseverin wretched as she was thought the past couldn't help them and a waste of thinking. snodussen beleaved that pastimes could teach her dagons things if those moments came, many well as training in the ways of her once allies and killing. with her knowledge she knew full well they recognized her desire to convert. hed have to tell her followers the not all that sad news to eliminate them.

wet sea spray whipped into her snout t bring the leader to present time. shed just won over the second albino dragoness. loaw dagny flew out with a small set of followers now loaw pernas, no doubt to be observers to that savages great triumph over nona, to settle evenge persinally (another story our very darkest hour). so completely arrogant was she that perseverin never thought shed be the loser by her own doings. she had that dragness to thank for it...as the dragoness lay at the bottom of the sea. **"goodbye valdis! may yuor death be as painful as ranak branarrs was!"** shed snarled at the unbalanced freed fury before blasting her into the unforgiving waves below. there was a storm raging about the ocean the rocky outcrop jutting over the sea, as sea spray blew full into snodussens snout, the place of the previous leaders demise, but loaw perna didnt feel it. she stared coldly into the waves below here where valdis lay. whred no oned ever see her sad self again. there was nothing more to say on the matter: the word get out that perseverin was dead and they obeyed a new leader.

her absence by her former allies wouldnt be noticed for long, shed have to target them quickly and eliminate them. a splash as a night fury leaped out f the water, one of the few that flew with valdis and see its leader topple into the sea. it hovered wetly a distance from the outcrop so loaw perna could see him. the follower wasnt too happy to be swimming underneath water when he shouldve belonged in the air une cover of night: thier element. "its nowhere to be found. ah, leader weve been searching foir a time now. all of us are doing as you wished. theres no sign of the one before you. many things couldve happened to her." "keep looking. i want _proof_ i want a _body._ that is why i am still here" barked snodussen icily "i want to know if she is dead. this isnt a pleasure fishing dive." the follower groaned in his throat and dove into the waves again. snodussen could sit here on her paws all day until 'the others' brought valdis form to her or she ran out of patience. time was on the dragoneses side ether way.

far as they were apart loaw perna couldn't wait for the time when she met the allies shed known and cared for her...just before she burrowed itching claws into thier necks. how thrilling and disappointingly swift thatd be. she yawned almost casually. she didnt mind these breezes like her followers no doubt hated but that was the way of the land. accept natured lose to the enlightenment the moon had for it, its use and gits it bestowed upon its dragons immense. who wouldnt want that? "so nearly there. whet the moon wants i shall take all steps required to get there. this entire land shall be pacified." snodussen glanced aimlessly at as yet unsoiled slate gray talons then the ocean beneath. "i belong as alpha dragoness. i am of course a night fury and we are perfect in all ways. perseverin the pathetic idiot became so distracted by unimportant desires like the eradication of certain two leggeds, the ones whose fates mean nothing to me, that its almost like she wanted to be turned away from enlightenment." that same follower rose up trailed by the rest all hesitant to directly glance at thier new leader. they were shaken for the transference of power and the stats denial they not and loaw dagny so fast, they wouldnt say it in front of loaw perna.

"im telling you respectfully none of your servants can find her. as ive said. if you have us go in there fruitlessly searching youll have the same answer. shes nit there. despite our best efforts...loaw dagny is not there." it bit off the rest if what it had to say snodussen pretended not to notice. she spoke the word shed wanted to say since drowning valdis. "so she is no more?" she asked with a dark hope. the follower took a minute to reply as snodussens obs turned viciously threatening. "not that weve found. she mustve drowned." loaw perna without warning snapped onto her paws and swept into the air on cramped wings. "excellent: then our job is finished here. go back to my hideout perseverin originally created before i and tell them i am coming. tell them to spread the word that im in control of them. theyll have to learn not everything is at it seems. we must make them understand i am no longer the long running nucience i once was against them. we are all on the same side. i have a different destination for my flight. i shall be fine. and if im not...well...two can play a game of deception for my old friends."

the albino large fury hovered a moment more observing coolly her followers depart to do as she asked. the moon and her needed a long talk on certain matters. and dragons. and as for the resting spot of valdis: "do you truly think your actions carefully before coming after my leadership? only to lose? or simply to come find a final reasting place beneath the waves like a fool?"

* * *

one victory achieved. her followers may not like that or the unexpected death of valdis but however they all to move on to accomplishment? you adapted you survive if not? loaw perna was in her stride shed efficiently disposed of her old foe at the criciel moment, she had all the thousands of night furys a her clawtips and she had the approval of the stars bestowing. so what coluld go wrong? there were guaranteed obstacles out there that would have her believe thier little lies. it cloudnt be helped. she reflected on her past life, winging in her way south away from the descion shed ordereher followers, as a different dragon called nona. how was the senseless word her name? tasted like poison. her new title was so mutch more fitting. shed been born into a nest of hollowed out rock like others of her kind. shed been surprisingly more heavyset on her size difference then other furys and most of all her truly unique scales. all white. a bit of black on her largest ear frills and patches of them frontal legs.

shed once upon a time lived content in the peaceful life of furys until the **truth** came to her, loaw perna reflected. headed by the first night fury silverwing to become leader. his origional one he did that were shrouded in wings of mystery to snodussen. back then as nona shed been too blissfully ignorant to stay as one of them, fleeing to what hed thought as death on wings coming for her. kahuakhauns attack like himself may haved been something of an overconfident reptile but far better choice then valdis was. she had no smarts, just lots of emotion that often included the mauling of the unfortunate lizard in her fit of temper. of them so far kahuakhaun had the longest reign leading his furys closer then any of them, the nest relationships/belief in and by his followers and the most successful. loaw perna planned to surpass him. she had enemies. it amused her greatly to let some followers plot behind her tail to be rid of her.

she recalled back then how spectacularly loaw okar fight using his entire body to his advantage fighting and his footing. the only one nona was used to was the white stomached nightflight versel. valdis hatred of her was a mystery to loaw perna who thought she was a bit more then eye catching true but not possibly as good as shed trained now was the leader? she remained ignorant all through his fighting or fleeing the truth iducig furys. 'nona' had practiced until sjed far surpassed nightflight or her hulking leader. it all led down to just a few days ago. nona, indeed her own business while promising to stop what sje nw fought beside. valdis found her brooding by the sea, told the followers consequently under snodussens wing now, set off after 'nona' ready to compleately destroy her. shed claimed that it was personal...but now that leader snodussen thought carefully over perseverins motives, more then a driving hatred.

"was it more then that? what i formerly stood for? i can understand that. at the same moment i became my contented self on wings poor old you made the wrong choice. even as nona did you really commit to the thought youod win over me? at least i halted from killing your followers sent to jeer at me this time, valdis your a wonderful scrap of scales: making that foolish mistake coming after me alone. maybe the circumstances couldve resulted differently, perhaps i wouldve been the loser under the stormy ocean." snodussens gaze hardened. "but your sorry errors caused the greatest movement in the-my change. im proud to be the thier successor." yes loaw perna did not speak falsely when she and the moon had lots to discuss. "then sssspeak thoughtssss clear thinggsss already. come to the old ssspot on the land the first sspearhead began." someone as deadly as loaw perna marrowsaneer grew confused as the god protectors method of hissing inside her mind.

"how do you do that? how is it that before i defeated valdis i couldnt hear you but now its directly in my head with me wherever i fly? no rudeness meant when i and its disturbing. theres no dragon to face when i open my jaws to it" snodussen ventured cautiously. a moment of nothing. loaw perna mildly wondered if the moon could or will take away her powers to make her a wreck like many a scheming fury. "perhapsssss. fitting for a dragon. if wanting to be weak again." "never" snodussen growled frustrated. still she mustn't get arrogant or too unbeatable sounding to the moon. she was meant to serve ot and obey even as leader. was valdis obedience so dull it made the moon replace her for snodussen? something to think sbout. "any cassse in luck. come to the lasst sspearhead ahainssst ussss. an occasssion you sshould see and believe on completion." it hissed. wondering what all this was loaw perna pushed inlmd leing the sea far behind and any remains of her past life as nona, dragon fighter who saw the light.

* * *

"out of my way! someone in this accursed hunk of stone tell me where is perseverin! im at my limit of asking!" of course hed not found her after an infuriating spurt of time not found. shed promptly gone without him. nor had that hissing on hid brain gave him any hints. from the outside of the hideout hed searched but a sign of the dragoness with a scar over her right eye hed found naught. (another story breaking point a cometh) loaw nezere alterious felt betrayed time and again. there had to be a way too stop that. there was a cluster of followers sitting off to the side talking loudly. "two leggeds: think they rate that good eh? cant be all tat filling t the innards. after all in the face of me what what would they do with all this?" one licked its tongue between its retracted teeth indicating its jaws.

one with hot orange dots on its wings and a yellow stomach (denix-replay) lifted a front talon carefully to her own jaw in what appeared to be a teeth picking motion. "eh they get stuck between your teeth and certainly squirm the whole time like a mackerel. thier disgusting." rabbits are far better" agreed another. deatbringer just about shoved through thier gathered circle just to find an excuse to say that his monsterous temprs matted around here when he paused a distance from them. thier voices carried. "who cares about that? i heard word from a female lizard earlier in my way to relax that our leader was out to find the nona. something about going after her alone. personal duty calling her. some dragon her mustve passed along that news just before loaw dagny left." the yellow stomached female didnt see deathbringer coming. "well why in dragonsake would our leader be that utterly crazy?" the brute shoved roughly through the group anyway, sending flowers glaring after him or demanding his reasons. if they possessed a problem with his manner then they could fight him (thyd lose) or take it up with the moon. maybe even the laughable idea of confronting short tempered perseverin about it.

nezere alterious ignored them to keep plodding to the edge of the caves entrance. he took flight. that word nona spurred all his old bitterness. "shes more then simply a bothersome thorn. shes a personal threat." his anger spiked so mutch a gruttel roar shattered the air. "why did she go off without me? no no no! thats the greatest error of judgement made!" he raged cursed and overall said words a polite dragond never say. hed not inult perseverin. just like a dragoness hatching her plans slyly in secret, his dedication to both spurred his belief the moons plans could suceed. one of those was tragically dead and deathbringer felt nona was purely responsible for it. somehow shed pay. a glance to the side upward caught his heated orbs. by thier raged wingbeats loaw alterious felt hey just arrived. good: less willing to be stubborn balls of scales in his tail if they were that way, more licky to do what he said. complacent. as sure as rotting scales loaw nezered knew whereed theyd come from.

a flew at the head fury. there wasnt a sign of the dragon he sought ether. his charging ariel flight startled the group they scattered while deatbringer kept true to the one of most exhaustion. the vastly bigger dragons weight drove that followers flight doen towada a cave. "what have you dne wutg perseverin my leaer? how come no dragon her told me about this? why am i left out? wasnt i good enough to hover by her side to take part in the sourge of my dedicated wrath? _where is our leader?!"_ the questions came fast and furious as nezere alterious flung them on th others unprepared snout. the follower couldnt speak. for a wild moment deathbringer considered killing this sorry excise. thoughts of having to answer to loaw dagnys even more vicious nature about this halted him and he abruptly left it there. not worth bowing to his undertummy to stupidity. still the black brute just needed something to hurt.

hed barely made it out of the cave when the follower behind him finally found words. "thats...what i was trying to tell these dragons. id bet my scales that...she wouldve once wished to tell you all herself...but she couldnt make it. youre all under her rule now and may be for the better of it. i am to spread the word of that and one thing more...perseverin is dead." deathbringer in that moment appeared as if terror had gripped him by his very soul: cold!

* * *

the dragness sat on all fours respectfully submissive. if passerby night fury followers happnd to glace in this shadowe cave, and for thier sake the dragon did not, theyd see that both her and its other occupmt wished them to see: darkness. they didnt want to be observed right now. its albno occupamt glanced up from her bow to heavily darkened porttion of the cavern. if loaw perna didnt want to be seen for a secret converstion the other had far more mysterious reasons...resaons that included her followers taking a single look and screaming. "sssssoooo this dragon. this _little_ dragon is supposedly a troublesome true source of threat to us you?" purred snodussen silky. "inwardly i am led to believe it, through a rush to so quickly judge anything could be my eratiacatin just like those foolish to do the same before me. what is its name again?" the shadows shifted in the depths suggesting something lurked within. "the name isss not important only the tasssk to eliminate it"

snodussen rise to her normal sitting position thinking it over. "i disagree: if we descover the identity of this little dragon you say could overthrow me or us all it leads us to discovering the kea to defeating it. simple as that. id have my dragon the not-so-dead-valdis captured to be a folowr go after it, but seeing as valdis sp easly broke its hold beorei it powers could be of mutch use to me so i dont see that as a possibility. that skril failed to track down and kill off who i ask for. next time we meet again ill be sure to tach it the correct method of hunting targets. such a disappointment" snodussen frowned lightly. "there sssshall be otherss" the shadows hissed. loaw perna glanced right wher sje thought the sgadowy sgape stof or existed. "indeed. your purification of this land shan't be set back because a simple follower lost its way, and guidance. so what do you suggest i do?" it took awgile for the unseen firm to soeak again. "sspare them for now ans fucussssss on the sssmall trivial sssoull ssshoiulnt be that long. there engergy is there ssso ussse it. ssshow no mercy."

a slow triumphant smile spread across snodussens jaws. "oh itll be completed with gusto. ill prepare myself and in a few days to go after it myself-" "no! sssenmd your dragonssss" the hissing snapped sharply. loaw perna took her rbs away from the far side if the cave. the third leader hadnt detected mutch of any emotion at all sience 'this' happened but still theres a kind of rebuking edge to the wids. best to not push bacxk or test the shadowy occupants patience. "a you wish. and our devious leader valdis? or as yo call her persevern? what about her?" if snodussen esxoectd some answer that she sadly recieved none. the occupant was silent. loaw perna turned abruplty and took to her white wings awy from the cavern. the shorter the time spend in the cave in the rock the less suspicious her followers would get. they needed to recieve none of this. they only needed to look up to her as a dragon to be followed. nothing else matted.

there may have been some push backs but thosed be efficiently delt on with a delicacy snodussen brought a leader. she wasnt worried. her former friends would know her snout before she destroyed them on most painful ways. happy thoughts flared inside loaw perna and she let out a gleeful laugh. "and emotional as well, for i like to tsrgt the mind as well. a concept sorry old perseverin didnt bother to grasp. who ever would put savage in charge of us all? if only d been there willingly to glance up at your white shining magnificence could i led a successful breaheren army at my bacl talons." she passed few followers including the eyes of the one whod tried to lil her ar first news shed surpassed perseverin with the god protectors grace. "let them try. let my old allies so pathetically blind to our pure natures grow overconfident. little threat korin is my target now. but i have not forgotten you my miserable dragons. i shall come for you unrelentingly and when i do youll finally learn worst nightmares do come true."

* * *

"i just dont get how quickly it all happened. one moment yes it was there the next not so much. how are we supposed to accept that so suddenly? its hard for someone like me" moaned the flapping follower. a low growl of huge black adolescent dragon whos thickset chest and wing cavity was bigger then the complaining fury followers whole neck. "shut your jaws willingly before i flap over there and shut them for you. im tired of your voice jabbering nothing at all useful to me. quit whining" "and yet this dragon called copper something or other. whats that translate to? of course of the three of us ill of course first find it and do as loaw perna instructed." two other dragons near audria loaw edi essum had strong words to say about that decloration. "dont make me say it again. i dont repeat twice. i just go over there and _do."_ at the same time the female of the trio of night furys, denix-replay loaw snarna mandalore let out a loud disbelieving snort.

"uhuh sure. and by the way shout real loudly when you can effortlessly find the dragoon we all are ordered to find so it can fly away. itll give your jaws something to do besides talk gibberish all the time. possibly itll zoom right into my open talons, where ill take good care of it, and i can take all the glory right to our newest leader when i tell her. i can see it now." her voice and the way she looked down upon dragons without seeming to made most local followers pretend not to like her. truthfully one dragon indeed noticed and deathbringer alterious strongly liked to shred her wings off. "you wouldn't dare." loaw snarna shot the brute giving her a healthy space of flight a smirk. "i dare a lot of things. its why dragonesses like _me_ are asked by their leaders under the moons will to do the desired jobs with or for them and why dragons like _you_ get stuck guarding the nest. i swear it must be the easiest most uneventful coveted task out there no?"

loaw snarna possessed this truly unique scale-rattling bite to her tones too, sutch a certain quality to deathbringer that it was very difficult to not slice her abdomen open and let her innards spill. _thatd_ be 'desirable' wouldn't it? "keep talking. im the most dedicated dragon still alive since my true leader is slain. im still not happy about it. someday therell come a twilight hour where loaw perna...nona will clash wills. _then_ well see whose side shes really on." "and look where it got you" crept loaw snarnas voice at the wrong right moment. loaw nezere went for her suddenly, brushing dismissively past loaw essum. his huge black form crashed into the orange dotted dragness, his clumsy moves fought off without effort. "take that back. loaw perna is _not_ my leader!" she found an opening and zipped away from a forceful swipe of his hind talons. "why? someones clingy today. well thats too bad for you because i dislike hugs. im an alone dragoness. if it wasnt for all of us heaped together id done this myself."

deathbriner spun in the air and barreled at her again. "you hate hugs huh? well youll like this one" he glowered, bursting a volly of fireball. she didnt quite get out of the last one. letting them battle it out curing and insulting eatchother audrua few ahead to leave them squbbling behind. if they wished to be complicatedly inefficient to thier leader whoever the stars wished it be tjay was all thir problem not this followers. befote it was defeated by another dragon (anoter stiry the son of kahuakhaun) the stars saw through that furys eyes to say to loaw perna the target theu saught. in turn snodussen rekayed this ti three of her dragons ore fitted fir tgis hunt and let them go with frosty instructions to kill him. leave no evidence should the other blineded furys come back to look for it. and one thing more a name: korin. snodussen hadnt seemed too concerned with the rest. audria didnt know if that was the way ahe always acted bour it of this hsr deserved a level of carelessness but he has a task to do.

the closest encounter to defeat was a half year past when the determined dragoness tacked him back to where two equally as powerful leaders to find out where they are. audria summoned up a rare courage (didnt last very long) to fight them back. yurns out thered been two of themand one of himself. feeling sure that theyd silence him he fled cowardly back to loaw okar under the excuse he wished to fight another day. kahuakhaun clearly indicated he was far fom pleased at finding out hed failed to keep out added dragons from interfering his fight once again against expert fighter versel, but this time audriad be in loaw pernas good graces. heres hoping shed not lash out and hurt him a bit permanently. "come to think about it i remember two leaders before this one planning on getting rid of this nna in charge f us. ive noticed how vastly she well he fights now: incredible. ether way strange a it may have been i will serve nona faikthfully as the newest leader chosen buy the stars. perhaps she shall be the most successful of them yet."

he left loaw pernas noisy pair of followers far behind. the last known location of his leaders intended target lay around this clump of rock that seemed to be a night furys nest. "but it coundnt be" audria gasped in surprise. the location was a dragons nest? this threatening dragon to thier enlightenment hid out here? quite a significant place to go searching for a single follower. audias orbs took in the entire lumpy stricture flapping his ebony wings in place. "hmm if i were a huge dragon intending to deal a pointlessly fruitless hunt against me where would i go? where cluld i stay that no true followers tring to make you see find me?" the at heart meek dragon gave up and soared silently toward the first cave he set his body in line with. "cave by cave seartch it is then." audria guessed two things about this place: ether he could make a huge if rather undesirable encounter wiith its target to kill or this entire stop peering into caves might be a complete waste of time.

* * *

audria the night fury felt his clumsy paws touch down on stony floor of the fitth or so cave to have been searched. this one wasnt very deep to begin wiith. audia was more patient then other followers, his stronger point, but even he doubted any old dragon if thats what it was hid here. "hundreds of caves one of me: this is ridiculous. there no one here." out of nowhere something exploded into the stone above the caves rim outside, must be the dragons target. audria readied his wings to appear menacing and bounded to the entrance to investigate. almost instantly a form smashed into him from the side. this was his gance to parade prudly back to his leader and tell her the scales hed found present wee that of thier enemy. the things abdomen was facing his muzzle, prime opportunity to dig into it wiht his talons and bring its life to a suffering end. snodussen would want that wouldnt she? at the same moment the being growled deeply "no its just _him."_ the weight suddenly vanished and audria took a few fumbling moments to reoreaint in the air.

he turned around in the air and there lay deathbringer alterious and a reared up claws crossed over her yellow stomach was loaw sdnarna. "ah see i told you so but does anyone listen to me? i told and told you but of _course,_ please in no way open those stuck on ear plates to hear me. i mightve made them bleed." she shot audrias confused muzzle one of mischief. "go right on you big brute: charge right in jaws firing. lucky it was only who i told youd be around this place, otherwise youd be dead. this dragon here is purely a nice reasonable lizard, arnt you?" "woluldnt kill me if it was me would you?" asked audeia realizeing whod arrived to help him search the nest. deathbringers silent hunters look suggeted otherwise. he looked as if he couldnt possibly cointain himself from shredding loaw snarna a moment longer. "anyway this plave is big. loaw perna told usa all to find them." a ficitious gggle. "oh you think? snickerd loaw snarna. in answer the big brute pushed his way past the two furys into the cave audrid searched.

"never mind him. intimidating bulk of black scales he wants others to see to his leader on the ouside. thats all there is to him. it doesnt take a very smat dragon to figure that out." she sniffed heading in to the cave after deathbringer. loaw essum hesitantly trundled after them. "so settled your differences then? loaw nezere appeared pretty scary" loaw snarna kept a stight landing into her cave unbotherd. "eh more or less" she called over her wing. interesting thought audria. no sooner did he enter then deathbringer hoved past them on his way to another cave. "what didht find anything? or are you just scared" loaw snarna cackled in the cave. ausria was now more cocerned wuth the female among them giving away any sort ofd position then the brutes fouced nature. "i dint think hes going to dignify yo with an answer." they flew together after the brutes form disappearing into a cave ahead. "he just did: silence counts." suddenly a flash of gray and blak caught loaw essums searching orbs. and ho other known dragons were still wihin his sight. no need to alert the target by loud sounds, probably saw they were here.

he took of after that momentary blue hed glimpsed as fast as he could he hovered at the spot it been occupying but no sign. a flash to his right made audria blast blast a violet fireball to exloade whed it been. the shower of rock shards halted audria hovering any closer until debris from the shatterd stalagmite cleared. "its useless to hide from the stars seeing. come out wherever you are." no expected shout ehecoed back like he thought. audria spun aroind in te air cnfusedly when a surprised shout and a deep triumphant "aha gotcha" made him fling himself towards the cry. "that white one did this i never shouldnt've trusted her. i sent her away ill send you away too" the unknown tones shakily called out. "nananaa. tell us why we should not slice you to size and perhaps i shall grant that plea" loaw snarna snarled. audria finally came upon the cournerd rather surprising dragons small size trapped by his comerades.

it was the scale color rather then the size that really made the follower nearly fall from the sky. "loaw okar. your not dead" stutterd audria in shock. it had to below him for the little fury before him possessed the all the markings of kahuakhaun, thier first leader to orogionally begin thier enlightened path. that made loaw perna as tier current one a fake not meant for it. the gray striped blue stomached dragon ver took its eyes iff of audrias comrades slowly closing in but the words were hardly flung at him. "no that was my fathers treacherous title. im aware of the horrors your kind have done. leave me out of it. i saw what silverwingthefury became. hes not himself. sometime im going to locate my lost fathers soul and bring him back, and theres nothing your lying lizards can do about it." audria somewhat understood now. snodussen had sent them three to hunt down a young dragon that was blind, his father seemingly the great first leader and prevent him stopping his quest in the future. yes indeed; this little fury could be an extreme threat to them all.

"your no different then the crazed one before you and the white one with a scar that saved me. the white dragon told me so." deathbringer had a faint gleam in his orbs as he searched the little dragon. "tell me about this white dragon." his voice pitched loaw and quiet made loaw snarna give the brute a funny odd look but his attention forced on the target. "who is she?" it locked its own gaze with the biggest dragon and promptly shut its jaws. this little runt may be a bit ignorant though he sure had defiance covered. no matter, the followers had ways of making it talking. "oh quiet you. just making his dragon scard. let me handle this." denix put a paw on deathbringer teasingly. he shoved off the paw angrily. "no i am going to know the answer. before i end you, tell me who is the whote dragon: there is a single fury female i know of besides nona." audria saw a kind of building desperation a need to seek out someone he mightve once lost. he wonderd what it all meant.

the brute grew omniouisly closer to until his insidious huge frontal talons shot out at the target. "tell me now!" the outburst of held in savagery caused the little dragon to duck underneath and shoot to the side near loaw snarna. "im not too happy by the news she already told me. i suspet her motives. not too soon after i sent her away i feel like i can relax to ignore all of the calamity round me your deagons caused, ill never tell you lying plotting tyrants with wings ever. youre all traitors with wings, but unlike me i wasnt made to look like fools to bow so low. i wasnt made to be hideously twisted as the lot of you, and i never will." loaw nezere let out a furious roar and went for his eyes. the target put on a burst of admittedly swift speed away from them with the brute in hot pursuit. audria triggled to comprehend whatd been said and to set off after. loaw snarnas voice stopped him. "you know its the insults that get that big lummox every time. has yet to fail to give me enjoyment. where are you going?"

loaw essum put on the brakes long enough to shoot her impatient annoyance. "arent we going to follow to finish the dragon?" loaw snarna gave audria that look that said the answer should be obvious. "nah let him. its what brutes like him are for after all. they kill and dirty their huge claws for me so i can sit back and let the overly dedicated ones do the work. what with the way that defiant rat spoke to us its far healthier to stay out of his way until his amusing wrath wears out. why waste the effort?"

* * *

alterious shot after thier target as hard as he could go. none called him that and lived. now deathbringer almost felt connected to his favorite second leader felt/experienced all that time ago in an uncontrolled age. first was the slight astonishment that he appeared to resemble loaw okar. next he had the young defiance to not be afraid of them all? he proceeded to insult all they were doing as wrong? even as loathsome as nona was up there on high with the god protectors bestowing she was right that this little dragon needed to become no more. his further excuse that as he glanced at the things departing tail it reminded him of kahuakhaun, witch he despised in the first place. only versel. wipe out this small copy of the same dragon he erased the last pieces of his memory. hit two dragons with one fish-bone so to speak. he wouldnt allow thier target to escape.

this targt was swift. it soared around the tops of stone spikes hoping to lose him, deathbringer plowed right trough them and kept on flying. luckily for him the target tired and the follower cournered him in a cave where no escape lay. his features were cruel as his searing anger bubbled hot. "there is only one way out, little dragon. im blocking it. theres no other of my arguing followers around to distract my foucs now. no ne shall race to your rescus. no one knows you are here." he stepped moee into the ave casting more shadow on his muzzle, the look of a killing dragon. his voice dropped low. "tell me what i want to know, everything, and ill make your end less painful...but refuse and ill show you whats to come from beyond meaning of the word. decide wisely."

coppewingthefury took a single look at the menacing dragon and fled. his suprising swiftness as earlier made loaw nezere fail to hem the dragonet in. he made the mistake of leaving an opening witch his impressive girth didnt quite cover. copperwingthefury immeduately dashed past him. the brute slashed with his hind claws hoping to connect with someting but missed. the target was out and away like lightening. it shot around the nest and dissappeared from his sight. loaw nezere woudnt enjoy the systematic probing teases of loaw snarna soon as she heard bout this. deathbriner tried to keep up but fell behind. loaw snarna and loaw essum soon joined with him to systematically search the entire nest. loaw nezere alterious scream of anger when that slippery target cluld not be seartched elsewhere arkunbd the nest too but still no sign. deathringers desired answers would not be his that day.

* * *

"of course i knew" said loaw perna "this isnt anything i dont already have advance knowledge of." the followers sat in the shadows of her personnel cave and let alterious explain things. loaw sdnarna told audria her plan: if someone were to be hurt in some form let it be him that takes the blame. "haha the _bigger_ they are the harder they fall. let him do it" shed confided to the follower. deathbriner alrady wasnt happy with all this constant failure the slightest motive might anger the brute again. "so this was a complete waste of time! why am i not told of this before i went out with two useless scrawny dragons? they kept getting in my _way._ this is a task i exceeded at alone!" he raged. "no i knew. korin is a threat to us. but your clear failures simply pointed out to me now is not the time to deal with him."

snudussen did something completely unexpected. instead of doing an action one mightve expected she took a last long hard stare at deathbringer them spun on her her hind talon and flew off. "this isnt over nona! this is never over! you know what i mean!" his veep voice shouted after her knowing. yes snodussen knew but she didnt care. plans would have to be made including that oafs punishment. dragons to soften up. and a score to settle with her old friends. the threat the moon told her about needed to be dealt with. as the this leader shed do what needed to be done...and crush all her nemacys in one attack that perseverin and kahkahaun never dreamed of. no one could or will stand up to snodussen.

* * *

 ** _-four years current-_**

"thought i might find you still here" said a voice quietly causing obuekhov arytiss to snap out of her memories. "please tell me youre not worrying over that again. it just isnt good. we posess enough woes as it is." obuekhov shuffled her emberessed paws not looking at the speaker outlined against the light streaming onto her cave. she knew the voice but didnt exactly welcome his presence at the moment. "abydos i realize this. but-" "but nothing. i wasnt referring to the return of deathbringer nezere. just you alone. i see manny dragons directly relaced from the moons hold can not do this but my friend...we ve been through so mutch. its time to let go." she turned away. a pair of ebony wings brushed against her own.

she said nothing. she didnt want to hear what hed utter. "nonas death has hit you very hard, i have mine. nightflight was and is everything to me. she said she liked me., i coldnt understand it them but i think i do now. i anted to be mats with her and o never got the chance. ujike me your friend of wgote rests in peace knowing he actions dhe did is right. hes no longer snodussn. she became good." a rare spasm of anger swelled inside obuekhov. she locked grief sticken orbs on abydos. "yes but that one was always haunts me. you just dont get that, worrying its what i do. someday maybe ill get over the disastrous i feel. but just think:? a flesh and blood died in bringing nona back from the monster that was her corrupted self. i cannot and will not get over that. the god protector can still do terrible things to us. those dragons out there may think its all perfict once again but now more then ever all we need is one more silverwingthefury mistake and its disaster all over."

abydos nodded. "thats why its up to us that remember to welcome them back and accept i know how distructive can develop from thae depths of confusion. to not know our past self must be scary. obuekhov dont think about it for now. just rest against me and seek solice im her for you." a long silnce descended on them. finally a sigh worked out of the brown scaled fury and she let herself relax into his inviting wings. a muted jumble of words that sounded like "you know something? i still havent taken you up on that offer to be mates." with obuekhov tiredly resting under wing abydos let it drop comfortingly around her, a thin knowing smile on his jaws at the words.


End file.
